Send my wishes to New Babylon (Prologue and Story)
by FreezeTheFuture
Summary: Amy wonders if her life in Mobius is as good as she wants it to be. She ends thinking about leaving Mobius, her friends and her beloved hero. The next day, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver discover a new source of power hidden among three planets: Mobius, Little Planet and the newly rebuilt New Babylon. But Sonic is looking for something else, and he won't stop until he finds it.
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

SONAMY.

_Send my wishes to New Babylon. (Prologue)_

It was a snowy day in Station Square when Amy Rose was running through the snow to arrive to her date, eventhough she was already late. She arrived 5 minutes late at the Hobble Cafe, where her date should be.

But he wasn't.

_'Geez, Sonic is late again. I wonder what excuse will he come up with this time' _Amy took out a pale green small notebook and drew a number: _11. _It was the eleventh date, since he gave in to go on a date with the pink hedgehog.

But sadly, it was the eleventh time he dumped her in their date, too.

Amy sighed. Sonic the Hedgehog dumping her wasn't a surprise. She was used to it. She even took a notebook with her to write the number of the date and the excuse he would

come up with the next day. But Amy always forgave him.

'_But... What if Sonic doesn't think I am serious? Gah, he even dates other girls behind me' _something clicked in Amy's brain at the thought.

She wanted to change. No, scratch that: she wanted to be another person. But she knew that with the blue speedster in her life it wouldn't be easy. She would have to leave Mobius, her friends and her green eyed hero, Sonic. Amy started her way to her house.

_'Moving on. It is a good idea. But the only place I can go is New Babylon, but I don't know if it is reconstructed yet. But Tails and the others would look for me, if it isn't all around Mobius, in Little Planet. They would see that I am not there, and I don't want the whole team looking for me all around the universe. What am I thinking? They wouldn't look for me. Ah, but I am sick of this messy life. I miss Alyne, and my sister! They would help me to move on. Alyne's parents protected us in the Chaos War, so Alyne and my sis are alive. The village is surely rebuilt, and they will need an archer to protect the village. I only took the Piko Piko Hammer from the village, I could summon any weapon before leaving Babylon... This is time for a new life' _Amy went into her house. She went to her bedroom and looked at a picture she had with Sonic. She looked happy right then, but he looked annoyed. She then got down to her bed's under space, where she had some things, including what she was looking for, her baby blue suitcase. She opened it and took all of her clothes in her closet. She took her toothbrush and her toothpaste, including her hair brush. She called a friend, asking her to take all of her furniture to her storage room. Once she acceded, she hunged up the phone. She took a paper and wrote a note.

_**Dear friends,**_

_**I am sorry to bring the news all of a sudden, but the thing has gotten to a point that I can't handle anymore.**_

_**I am moving from Mobius to another world, full of chances for a new love and so on. This might have left you wondering why I am gone. Sadly, I don't even know why. The best years of my life have been here, but it's time to let the butterfly spread her wings. I hope with all of my might that we meet in other conditions, different to this ones. I also hope that your lifes are full of happiness.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Amy Rose.**_

She left the note in her bed. Before closing her bedroom's room, she looked at the picture in which Sonic and herself where. She wondered if she should bring it along with her, taking her Sonic fan-things too. She sighed - if she wanted to forget about him, she should leave it here. She took a last glance to her bedroom and closed the door. She went outside the house and looked at it for the last time. She remembered when Sonic came back from Chris' world, and gave her a silver rose. She remembered that his usual beavior came back some days later and started to run away from her again. A tear scaped from one of her eyes, but she whipped it away.

She turned from her house and went to her garden. She went to her bird house and, slowly, removed it from the trees's trunk it was hooked to. There was a space inside the trunck, and there was an old book inside it. She took it and went to a marked page. She read it with interest, and then tore the corner of the page. She left the bird house in the tree's trunk, but she took the book that was behind it before.

She walked to the forest and followed a track that was written in the book. She arrived to a very old, stone arbor. Eventhough it was old, Amy thought it was beautiful. She slowly approached it. She opened her old book by the page without one of its corners and read it. She closed the book and then, her eyes. Suddenly, she raised her arm, pointing her hand to the sky, and then directed her arm to one of the corners of the arbor. When this action was done, a magic white portal appeared in front of Amy. Amy smiled proudly to herself - she knew it led to New Babylon. She made her way through the arbor and the portal. Once Amy was inside the portal and out of Mobius, the portal dissapeared. Silence took over the forest, but the wind carried Amy's last unheard words with itself.

_'Sayonara, Sonic The Hedgehog'_

* * *

**Well, I have the need to say that this prologue was better than I mainly expected! The story will be named _Send my wishes to New Babylon _just like the prologue (I didn't come up with a better title xD) ,and well, I expect that you like this story. But, I need some reviews telling me to continue the story to continue it through, because I don't want to make a story that I would like doing without anyone liking it - it would be a waste of time. So, if I get enough reviews (about ten, or more) for the next 22th day of February, I will start the story and the first chapter will be up soon. I usually write pretty fast, and some days, if I am not tired enough, I could write 2 or 3 chapters_. _I expect that every one that reads this prologue likes it, but it will be my first long story, so don't go hard on me. Anyways, rate and review as soon as posible. **

**~_FreezeTheFuture._**


	2. Chapter 1 Missing

**Well, I made a change and now, the tittle and summary are changed. The story will continue here, so the followers will get informed now. Sorry for the mess! R&R, and enjoy! :3**

_Send my wishes to new babylon._

_Chapter 1._

Sonic the Hedgdehog ran through the fields feeling the air in his face. He had just received a message from Tails. And it was important. But Sonic wasn't thinking about that message. Oh no.

He was thinking about Amy.

He was really sorry for dumping Amy the other day. He couldn't help it - he was so shy. Yeah. Sonic the Hedgehog is shy. Incredible, huh? But true. He knew that someday she would fall apart. He didn't want it, but his ennemies were so strong. What if they hurt her? That was no excuse, through, because Eggman was gone. Gone, but Sonic knew he wouldn't be gone forever. He wouldn't forgive himself if she was gone, or if she died.

He decided to get Amy a bouquet of the most beautiful roses. He got the bouquet and ran to the workshop, in which Tails waited patiently. Before arriving to the workshop, he went to Amy's house and knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again. No luck.

"Amy? Are you there?" No soul was heard "C'mon Ames, I know you may be mad, but hey, see it from my point of view, I was busy" No answer back. Sonic sighed "I will let the flowers on your mat" He turned back and expected her to go out the house and hug him to death, as always. That hugs. Oh the hugs, the only thing that slowed him down. He waited for the moment to come. It never did. This worried Sonic. He sighed and went to Tails' workshop.

"Hey buddy? What's up?" said Sonic entering the workshop.

"Well, I made an amazing discover today, but you might need to sit down. This will be hard to explain" Tails went to his bedroom while Sonic took a sit. Tails joined him soon, and filled his mug with hot coffe. He took out his papers and started to explain.

"Well, this is not easy to explain" Sonic widened his eyes "You know, there are seven Chaos Emeralds out there. No, in the storage room" Both laughed.

"Seven yeah"

"We were wrong. There are eight. But the last one is quite especial. It is called the Diamond Emerald" Tails scrached his head.

"Eight?! Especial?! Diamond Emerald?!" Sonic was amazed.

"Relax man. It is, according to my experiments, as powerful as the seven of the other ones together. Knowing this, we could say that the entire darkness in the universe might be already defeaten in a year" Sonic had a WOW face on his face.

"So, let's get going! Where is it?" Sonic got ready to go, but Tails stopped him.

"That's why I called you" Tails took out a map from his bag and extended it along his wooden table.

"Hey, what is this?"

"A map. I calculated the areas in which the Diamond Emerald would be. It includes Mobius, New Babylon and Amy's planet, Little Planet"

"Hey, talking about Amy, have you seen her around?"

"Didn't you have a date with her two days ago?" Tails knew Sonic dumped Amy at their date.

"Well, buddy, I gotta go to Amy's house. She hasn't answered my calls, and it is quite confusing... See ya!"

_'I don't know why, but I have got a feeling that screams that this is not gonna be as other times..' _Tails shook the thought out of his head abd continued to investigate about the emerald he just talked about.

Sonic ran though a path that led to Amy's house. When he arrived, he saw that the roses where still at the mat he left them on. He then heard some noises. Not from the house, but from her storage in her garden. He approached the garden and saw a female hedgehog. She wasn't Amy. That unknown girl was in Amy's house!

"Hey! Who are you?" said Sonic. The girl turned around and saw Sonic.

"I should be asking you that question. What are you doing here? I am Syra, by the way"

"I am Sonic, Amy's friend, and you?"

"Another friend of hers. But what are you doing here?" said Syra with a raised eyebrow.

"I am looking for her. She has been missing for a few days" Syra laughed and continued doing her task.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Sonic very confused.

"You are wasting your time here" said Syra without looking at him.

"What?"

"She is gone. She left Mobius" said Syra now facing Sonic.

"What? You are making a mistake. She can't be gone!" Sonic was panicking.

"Boy, she is" Syra closed the storage room "She asked me to get her furniture to her storage room. Look at this" Syra took out a golden key from her pocket and went to the house "You see? You can keep it. Take care of her house, and look for anything you want. Bye!" Syra left.

"Ames! The joke was very good, but stop. Come out!" Sonic started to look for her. No sign. Truth started to sink in Sonic's brain. She was gone.

_'She can't be gone! Oh my God. Amy... no...' _Sonic's knees became really weak, and gravity made Sonic fall on the hard tile, crying.

Amy was gone. How? Why? Lots of questions rushed Sonic's brain. He punched the hard ground in agony. He shoud have seen it coming. He even knew that she was going to slip away. He cried harder. That was when he saw the note on her night stand and read it. He was ashamed of himself, he made the best thing on his life go away. He stopped crying and hugging Amy's Sonic fanthings an hour later. He dryied his cheeks that were wet from his own tears. He got up from her bed and bravely went out from her house. He sped out from the zone, with some tears still on his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 Accusations Gone Wrong

_Send My Wishes To New Babylon . _

_Chapter 2._

Sonic arrived to the workshop not too much time after the breakdown he had at Amy's place. He knocked Tails' workshop front door and Tails appeared seconds later.

"Sonic?" Tails saw Sonic's pluffy eyes and some tears were still on his muzzle "What happened? Did Amy hit you with her hammer?"

"She didn't even get near me" Sonic entered the house with his head hung low.

"Eh? Not even a hit?" Sonic shook his head solemnly "Not even a word?"

"She didn't even open the front door, buddy" Sonic was at the verge of tears.

"And, how come you have been crying?" Tails pointed out.

"Because a friend of hers was there and-" Tails gasped.

"Oh! She has a boyfriend?!" screamed Tails.

"Not even close. In fact, it was a female friend" Sonic rose his head and smiled solemnly at his friend's ignorancy.

"So? What's the matter?"

"Her friend, Syra, was packing Amy's furniture to her storage room. Amy's, I mean"

"She moved?" said Tails.

"She... She isn't in Mobius anymore, Tails. She left. She is gone, probably forever"

"What?! That is impossible! Amy can't leave Mobius! At least, as far as I am concerned, not yet!" Tails was an intelligent fox, sure, but Sonic was a little bit slow. It wasn't a good combination.

"How come?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Eggman's last attack destroyed the airport that led to other cities in the outskirts of Mobius. For the first time, Eggman destroyed something important! It's impossible for Amy to go out from Mobius. That Syra must have something to do with Amy's dissapearence. Are you sure that Amy left Mobius?"

"Syra gave me Amy's house key, and her clothes and important things were gone"

"Amy is strong enough to carry her things to her own storage. She would have spent more time on it, but if she wasn't in a rush, it wouldn't be important the time she spent on it. Maybe Syra made something to her!" Tails explained. Sadly, it made sense on Sonic's mind "How did she look like?"

"She had common looks. Brown and long quills, hazel eyes and she wore an orange and white dress with similar boots. She looked innocent, and she was probably as old as Amy"

"But Amy left two days ago, I am sure. So, if Amy told her to go to her house and pack her things, why was she doing her task two days later? I don't know anyone that lazy. I am sure that Syra is involucrated" Tails was right. So damn right. Too much.

"Oh man. Do you think that she kidnapped my Ames?" Sonic covered his mouth. He just said his secret nickname for Amy.

"Ames? Your Ames?" Tails laughed and tryied to keep himself from falling to the door.

"Hey! Don't laugh! It is a cute nickname! Besides, weren't you the one that asked me a week ago to think a nickname for Cream?" Sonic smirked. Direct hit!

"That's not the point" Tails blushed "we must find Syra and ask her about your Ames" Tails remarked the nickname smirking. Now, Sonic was blushing.

"Alright"

"Point one solved. Sonic, do you love Amy?"

_'So direct! So direct!' _" I dunno. I kinda like her, but I have made her life a little bit miserable. She is... especial. I think that I like her, but I may need some time to think about it. I miss her like crazy!"

"That's good. Let's look for Syra then, we must do this fast. Remember that I have to prepare the Tornado X for the journey to look for the Diamond Emerald. We should look for some help too" Tails and Sonic went outside and started to walk to the city centre "Knuckles would be helpful, he is really strong and he knows things about emeralds in general. Shadow won't help us if we ask him. Silver is powerful and knows a lot, since he is from the future. The girls will be better out from this journey, so Cream, Rouge and Blaze must stay here. After we find Syra, you will look for Silver and Knuckles, okay?" Tails explained the plan. They arrived to the Hobble Cafe.

"So, the first place to look in huh? Funny, I had the date with Amy here." Sonic sighed "I was stupid"

"We will find her" They entered the cafeteria "She can't be so far away from here. Let's ask here about Amy and we will get going" Tails comforted his friend as they approached the bar. There was a waiter cleaning some glasses behind the bar.

"What can I do for you guys?" the female waiter turned around and gasped when she saw the customers. Sonic and Tails gasped when they saw the waiter. It was Syra.

_'Screw the luck in my family and the green gnomes inside the rainbows' _thought Syra closing her eyes strongly.

"What a pleasure to see you too, Syra" said Sonic smiling teasingly and leaning against the bar.

"What are you doing here? You should be looking after Amy's house!" said Syra raising her voice.

"Ssssshhh!"

"Sorry" muttered Syra to the customers "What do you want? You are making me be in trouble. My boss is going to fire me if you are not quick with this" Syra turned around to clean some whisky bottles.

"Where's Amy?" The bottle that Syra was cleaning fell from her hands and shattered when it hit the floor.

"I dunno. She told that she was off, nothing else"

"How come she left two days ago and you were doing what she asked you to do today?" asked Tails.

"I had to make a copy of Amy's house key, but the workers were as lazy as the devil"

"That makes sense, but are you really a friend of Amy?" asked Sonic.

"You didn't look well. I have got lots of photos with her. Due to the fact that you always dump her, you haven't notice it" Syra was right.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Sonic was amazed. Syra was... direct.

"I said that due to the fact that you always dump her, you haven't notice it" repeated Syra.

"That's what I thought I heard"

"So, you are her friend and you don't know where she went?" said Tails.

"She told me that it was a secret. She was decided. Even though we were talking by the phone, it was easy to notice" Syra stopped doing whatever she was doing and looked at her customers.

"Well, if you find something about Amy, we will be around, okay?" Syra nodded.

"Thanks, good bye!" said Tails as they went outside.

"Syra is not suspicius then. I guess we should investigate in the aiports and outskirts. Phone Rouge and Cream - they would be useful help!" Tails flew with his Tails to his workshop, but Sonic asked himself something.

_'How did she knew that I dumped her that much?'_

**LOL to Syra's green gnomes and her lucky family. I tried to update this chapter, but I wasn't in my best day. (My boyfriend dumped me, and the whole class stalked me trying to hug me xD) So, I think this was longer than the other one.**

**Ah! I only own Syra the Hedgdhog, I never got to say it :)**

_**~FreezeTheFuture.**_


	4. Chapter 3 The Search

_**SMWTNB ~ CH3**_

Tails flew through the clear blue sky with some birds at his side. He took the opportunity to take a glance at some places Amy would have been gone to. He wouldn't like to lose a friend, and it would be worse if he lost a friend like Amy.

_'Strange. She is nowhere in sight. I already knew that Amy knew Mobius like the back of her hand... but not like this' _Tails landed softly on his feet and turned around to guess where he was 'A forest. There aren't too much forests in Mobius ' Tails started to walk until he almost passed a clear spot in the forest.

"Woah! This is wonderful! An arbor in a forest is not normal"Tails looked up to the sky and saw that the trees weren't small. They were quite bigger than the others.

Tails approached the old arbor and landed a hand on one of its pillars. He removed it when he finished admiring the arbor. He went to one of its corners and saw that it was really old, more than he mainly thought. He touched the pillar and an electric feeling took place on his arm. He removed it and touched his pained arm.

"Ouch! Where did that come from?" He stepped back and went out from the arbor. He looked at it and touched his chin with a finger some times as if he was thinking. He gave up on his idea and started to rise from the ground to make his way home. He arrived moments later just to see that his workshop's door was wide open.

"Huh? The workshop is open!" Tails ran inside and saw that everything was in his place, and nothing seemed to be amiss. He went into his garage and nothing was wrong. He went to his Tornado X and checked it out. Nothing.

"I might have left it open. Well, let's finish this. When it is finished we will be ready to look for Amy and the Emerald" He took up his dear spanner and started to update his Tornado X for this journey.

_Or adventure...?  
_  
_**With Sonic.**_

Sonic ran once again through the fields of Dew Meadow looking for his knucklehead friend, Knuckles. He passed the meadow in seconds and arrived to the spot where Knuckles was. Or where he should be.

'Where is he? When we wanna hang out, he is busy, but when we need him, he is somewhere where we cannot find him. He is so...so... WHAT IS HE DOING?!' "Knux! What on Mobius are you doing up there?!" screamed Sonic.

"Relax man. I am just relaxing and watching the land. I am also looking for any hint about Amy's disappearance"

"You would be more helpful down here, not in the cup of a tree!"

"Okay, I am going down" Knuckles landed on his feet and looked at his companion.

"How did you know that Amy left Mobius?"

"Cream, and also the fact that Amy was missing when I called her to practice with karate lessons. I would discover the secret of her hammer's hardness as a reward" Knuckles laughed.

"That is... weird. Amy would never tell anyone her hammer's secret, she even refused to tell me" Sonic laughed. Knuckles sighed and shook his red head

"Amy has still dignity, for your information. I miss her" said Knuckles.

"Me too..."

Some seconds passed until Knuckles talked.

"Do you know?" asked Knuckles quite mad.

"What?"

"Do you know why she left?" asked Knuckles more angry.

"Maybe, part of it was my fault. I treated her kinda bad..."

"Kinda? You made her life miserable Sonic! She only-"

"Yeah yeah, she only wanted love... but I am not that kind of guy. She deserves something better" Sonic sighed kind of dramatically. Knuckles didn't buy it.

"What about Sally, huh? That hurt her the most. She even told you that she was cheating on you and you told her to leave. No, you kicked her out from your house" Knuckles was definitely mad.

"That was different. She forgave me after that" said the blue speedster.

"Oh yes. I remember! You tried to go on a date to make it up to her. How sad that you forgot" Knuckles was winning the psychological battle, that was clear.

"She understood me, she forgave me again. She loves me man! I don't understand why-"

"She doesn't love you. She thinks she loves you, but it is a silly crush"

"Of course, a silly crush that lasted 8 years. She is 16 now, I am sure that she loves me deeply" said Sonic smirking.

"Actually" Knuckles frowned "she is 17 now. Her birthday was yesterday"

"Really? I forgot!" said Sonic.

"Your brain is way smaller than I mainly thought"

"How hilarious. You also forgot Rouge's birthday" said Sonic.

"That was different. I don't threat Rouge like litter or I don't dump her in the dates. Amy will find someone else sooner o later, and the problem is that you haven't realized yet" Knuckles turned around and walked out from forest. Sonic followed close behind.

"We must start looking for Amy before sunset" Knuckles laid a hand on his forehead to avoid the sun rays that now were disappearing on the horizon "The search will be more difficult at night"

"We are not looking just for Amy" Knuckles turned around to see his friend crossing his arms "A new kind of emerald appeared a few hours ago. Or at least, that's what Tails has told me"

"Okay. We might need some extra help too. Any idea?"

"Well, Silver is a good choice"

"I will give him a call. We should meet all together to decide what to do" Sonic nodded and turned to see the now dark sky "We will find her, don't worry, Sonic" said Knuckles laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know" said Sonic with a false smile.

"I need to go. I will look for some information about the emerald in the library ok? What was its name?"

"Diamond Emerald. It is very rare, so it may be difficult to find" said Sonic facing Knuckles. Knuckles nodded and started walking home "See you!" Sonic dashed to Tails' workshop. He arrived there in few minutes.

"Hey Tails! I have found Knuckles!" Sonic closed the door "He will look for-" Sonic gasped "Tails!"

Sonic didn't realize that the whole workshop was a disaster now. The main tools that Tails used were on the floor, and his inventions were now, most of them, pieces of litter. Strangely, the Tornado was in a perfect state, but Sonic couldn't make out if it was that perfect, because a dense smoke was covering the workshop. It was even covering his friend's unconscious body on the floor. Fortunately, Sonic found him fast.

"Tails!" Sonic shooke his friend's body to wake him up "Wake up man!" Tails stirred and moaned in pain. Sonic carried him out from the workshop and led him outside to take fresh air "What happened?"

"W-When I finished looking for Amy" Tails coughed "I-I started t-to upgrade the Tornado's security shield" He coughed again "But there was a strange gadget inside the Tornado..."

_"Huh? What's this?" Tails holded the gadget in his hand and turned it a few times to see its structure "It would be better to open it and see what it is" Tails approached his work table and, with a screwdriver, he opened the gadget. When it was wide open, he gasped "Oh my god! It is a-"  
_  
"It was a b-bottle full of toxic gas. It was made to be opened when the gadget was opened too. You are lucky because you haven't inhaled too much gas" Tails sighed in relief.

"I thought it had killed you, buddy. C'mon, let's take you inside" Sonic took his friend inside once again.

_**?, Outside Tails's workshop.  
**_  
"Sir, the plan hasn't worked. The blue speedster has interrupted" whispered a black female hedgehog, holding a communicator.

_"Damn it! This isn't good. We must get them! Don't give up!"  
_  
"Alright" she smiled slyly looking at the workshop "Over and out"

**OHMYGOSH! This is getting interesting! Who is this girl?**

Anyways, I am so sorry for the long wait, but the exams are difficult, so I haven't got time enough... I also wanted to have more reviews, please... at least two... (I am pathetic...) R&R! :D

~FreezeTheFuture. 


	5. Chapter 4 - New Information

_SMWTNB._

_Chapter 4._

_**With Silver, Sunrise Fields.**_

The sun rose up in the horizon, making Silver wake up almost inmediately. He streched out his arms lazily and fell off the tree he was sleeping on. He scratched the back of his head and looked up to the trees to see some birds flying away scared of the grey hedgehog. Silver sighed - he had just arrived to that world and he was making trouble.

_'First, I have to look for Sonic and the others. I have to tell them everything I have discovered' _Silver got up and stumbled again with a stone. He got up and shook his head to get rid of some bugs that were in his quills. He started walking.

_'I didn't remember that Mobius had beautiful forests. Hey, what's that?' _Silver stopped walking and saw the arbor that Tails had already checked before. He went upstairs and looked around. He saw some roses twisted around a pillar as if it was an ivy. He touched one of them and it seemed as if it was alive, because it reacted at Silver's touch closing it self and opening again. Silver became pensative.

_'The arbor is pretty old and the roses here are in an exceptional state. Moreover, seeing roses twisted isn't normal, and much less around a pillar. Wait... If the arbor is made of stone...' _Silver knelt down next to the rose ivy and looked down _'...the roses grow out from the...stone. It is kinda surpring. Now that I think about it, has anyone seen white and silvery roses?' _Siver got up again and looked at the arbor's base - if you looked well, you could see that a part of the arbor's base was under the ground, as if it had sank down by itself. It was kinda surprising that the arbor was sank down, the roses were silvery and that they grew out directly from the stone. Silver thought that they needed another source of energy to be alive and that fresh _'maybe, we should talk with the mayor. He might know something about this'_

Silver started walking again to the outskirts of the forest. He saw some young hedgehogs running around and some of them were even screaming. Silver covered his ears and got through that park. Some minutes later, he was before Tails' front was a little bit insecure - it had been a long time since he ran off. He felt guilty, but he had been investigating since that day as a reward. Silver knocked on the door.

"Coming!" screamed a cheerful masculine voice. Its owner appeared not too much later. Silver had to look down because of his height "Silver! It's such a pleasure to see you again!" said he hugging the grey hedgehog.

"Hey hey! Take it easy Tails!" said Silver. Tails stopped hugging him and smiled cheerfully.

"Sonic! Knuckles! Come outside!" No answer "GET UP OR I WILL BRING THE ALARM!" screamed Tails almost at the top of his lungs. Silver covered his ears "It's usually like this" Tails scratched the back of his head and laughed nerviously. Silver removed his hands from his ears.

"We are going!" screamed two voices. Knuckles appeared before Sonic.

"Silver?" Silver nodded smiling "Oh man, how have you been? It has been ages since we last heard about you! What's up?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, I have got something to show you. Where are Sonic and Amy?"

"Sonic must be getting ready. As for Amy-" Sonic interrumpted Tails closing the front door.

"Silver! Woah, how good to see you again!" Sonic and Silver high-fived "How have you been?" asked Sonic.

"I am alright, thank you" Silver looked behind Sonic trying to see behind hin "But hey, where's Amy?" Tails and Knuckles looked at each other confused and Sonic looked away a little bit sad "Is she... hurt or something?"

"We don't know... She ran away some days ago. We don't know where she is" said Knuckles.

"I see... We will look for her" said Silver confidently. Knuckles and Tails nodded, but Sonic seemed to be in other world "Sonic...?"

"He has been like that since she dissappeared" whispered Tails.

"Huh?" Sonic got out from his trance "Oh yes, we will find her!" Silver nodded.

"But first, I must show you somethings I have discovered" Silver entered the house following the others.

"So, what is it?" asked Tails. Silver took out a rare ball and pushed a botton in its centre. An hologram appeared in the wall "What's that?"

"An hologram. I thought you were a genious" Tails rolled his eyes.

"I mean... What is the hologram explaining?"

"I have been travelling around some planets, such as Little Planet and New Babylon. I have met some people in New Babylon that told me that enemies were attacking the village, but they were unprotected because the main protector of the village, which is an archer, had dissapeared not long ago. The princess of the village, Elliana, told me about some kind of powerful source from a new emerald-"

"Wait, wait, are you talking about the Diamond Emerald?" interrumped Tails.

"You don't have to show me your genious qualities right now, man" said Silver.

"Continue please"

"As I was saying, that powerful source comes from that emerald" the hologram now showed a pearly colored emerald "Elliana told me that the emerald was created ages ago, and that only a few ones have had it on their hands. She also told me that the anterior archer had it for a long time, but it is said that he took it with him when he left. Elliana said that the emerald has ilimitated powers, but since darkness has made its way through the planets, its power has reduced itself to the 75% of its original power. That means that he will give it to us once we find it. I looked for him everywhere in New Babylon, but I decided to come here to ask for some help and look in Little Planet" explained Silver.

"How funny, we were going to ask you for help. He have been looking here in Mobius after the emerald, but it's not here" said Sonic.

"I tried to use some powers from my emerald" everybody looked at Knuckles "but it's not in Mobius"

"Then, we have to go to Little Planet. Amy might be there too, and she would be a great help" everybody nodded "but, there is something else to say. A new enemy has appeared"

"What?!" screamed Tails, Knuckles and Sonic.

"He is a black wizard-"

"What is a black wizard?" asked Sonic and Knuckles.

"As far as I am concerned" said Tails "It consists in a white wizard which had light powers but he had passed to the dark side. A white wizard was a really powerful wizard that belonged to the Absolute Council. They dissappeared some years ago with the Dark War in Babylon. That led to the name of Babylon nowadays. Am I right, Silver?"

"I didn't know that much, Tails, but you are right" said Silver "The black wizard we are talking about is called Dyster, but he is usually called 'The Black Whisper' " explained Silver.

"Why that nickname?" asked Sonic.

"Because it is said that his most famous spell consisted on a spectrum that visited people's houses and whispered a spell that made them die not too much after. Also, this spell was the main weapon that Dyster used in the Dark War" said Silver.

"Do you mean...?"

"Yeah Knuckles, he was the enemy in the Dark War, but he didn't fight alone. He used someone, but that is unknown. He has still his or her help, but we don't know where they are. But we have something at our side - the spell is not avaiable to use anymore, because the previous princess defeated the spectrum. Sadly, Dyster used his main powers to destroy the village and kill most of the population. The princess of that age was also killed by the spectrum. Let's say that they defeated each other at the same time, but their power blasts avoided each other. But that's not the point right now" Tails, Sonic and Knuckles were amazed because of Silver's investigations.

"And... you discovered everything in two months?" asked Sonic.

"Yep" Silver removed the hologram and put away its container "we should leave soon, so we don't find any thing that can slow down the journey" everybody nodded and smiled.

"So, what about if we go tomorrow? I might need some hours to fix the Tornado, but it won't take me too long" said Tails grinning.

"What happened?" asked Silver.

"It is a long story" said Sonic "I will tell you later. Maybe, you should stay here for the night so tomorrow we are more organized"

"You are right" said Knuckles "I will start packing!" Knuckles was about to pass through the door until Silver stopped him.

"There's no need to pack. I don't think that we will need anything but our confidence and our skills" said Silver confidently.

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but the exams have been making my work get slower and I couldn't help but study. But, I have finished the chapter. I owe you... Eh... 2 chapters by now? Ok, hate me guys.**

**Anyway, R&R! :)**


	6. Chapter 5 Take off to the sky

SMWTNB ~ Chapter 5.

_**New Babylon, Evergreen Forest. 12:00 am.**__**  
**_  
It was a sunny day in New Babylon. The light hit the trees' leaves and woke up some bugs and colorful butterflies. But they weren't alone, though.

In a clear spot of the forest, where the most beautiful plants lived and where adorable animals habitated, there was a house. And of course, its owner woke up too. The hedgehog stirred and looked outside. She got up and dressed herself in the common clothes of an archer: Brown t-shirt without sleeves, darker shorts and the most comfortable green shoes you could find. The female blinked a few times to adjust her sight to the sun's light, and it iluminated her yellow eyes. She closed her eyes because it hurted them. Then, the hedgehog went downstairs and approached her front door. She closed it with a soft sound.

"New day, same routine" said the girl to herself "I wonder if this will end anytime"

"I doubt it will if you keep being like that!" laughed a female voice. Our yellow-eyed hedgehog turned around "You know, this is pure routine for me too"

"But for you, it's different. You have been here for more time than me!"

"I guess you are right. So, has Eithan told you something about what are we going to do today?" said the other hedgehog.

"No, Alyne, but I saw something interesting yesterday" said she to the red-haired female.

"I bet that it will be success! Your skills are known all over the kingdom, and they won't fail now, I'm sure of it!" said Alyne cheerful.

"First, my fighting skills are not that known" the female sighed "and second, I think that it will ve difficult to success if Eithan doesn't appear anytime soon"

"Meh, he's always late! Is there any boy that arrives sooner than girls?" The yellow-eyed hedgehog thought for a second. Then, she smirked, ignoring her past thoughts.

"Well, I never thought that you were a boy. That huge bow in your head isn't masculine at all" said she pointing at a huge red bow that Alyne had between her ears.

"Hey! This is hard to make! This bow is made of my hair. It's more difficult than doing a ponytail" said Alyne.

"I guess you are right. I don't think that anybody has your creativity when it comes to hairstyles"

"Of course,-" Alyne was interrumped.

"Heyden" said the yellow-eyed female.

"That's not your real name, it's only one of them" said Alyne with displeasure.

"It's really hard to pronounce, so, I prefer the most beautiful one" said Heyden.

"Ugh. But people called you differently before!" pointed out Alyne.

"I guess, but still-"

"Hey girls!" greeted a masculine voice shouting. He stopped in his tracks trying to breath.

"You are late! I don't think that's polite at all, Eithan!" said Alyne as she and Heyden approached Eithan.

"I am late, true" Eithan stood correctly now and opened his hazel eyes completly "But you two are beautiful today" Alyne blushed at her friend's comment. Heyden smiled instead to her friend.

"Don't do that. We will be happy of you only apologize" said Heyden "But Alyne is right. You told us that this was a week to be polite"

"Do you really think that being a gentleman is important while Dyster is attacking the kingdom?" pointed out Eithan. Alyne coughed.

"Hey, that's what I told you just a few days ago! Don't copy my words!" said Alyne.

"Alyne, I think that Eithan's issues are not important now. We better get going" said Heyden. She started to walk away while Alyne and Eithan continued arguing. Suddenly, they both turned around and started running.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Eithan and Alyne ran but they didn't find her.

"She used the teleport spell" said Alyne looking around.

"Yeah. Do you know the spell, Alyne?" asked Eithan.

"Yeah, I only have to concentrate" said Alyne "Hold onto me" Eithan holded into Alyne's shoulder putting a hand on it.

Alyne closed her eyes and placed her index fingers horizontaly and parallel to each other, with the nails not facing the orb that Alyne was forming _'Ilasha's Goddess, whispers of the wise...'_ And a few more thoughts made Alyne and Eithan's bodies glow for a second and then...

_...Dissappear._

_**Mobius, Tails' workshop. 12:45 am.**_

"Guys! Are you ready? Knuckles will arrive soon! You should start packing!" shouted Tails from the front door of the workshop. He got no response "Guys?" Tails made his way up the stairs and approached Sonic"s bedroom "Silver! Why don't you answer if you are awake?"

"Sorry, but I was trying to wake Sonic up. He can't wake up!" said Silver.

"What have you tried?" asked Tails shaking the speedster's body.

"I tried to shake him, but it didn't work. Also, I opened the window, I pinched him... I even made a chillidog! But I had to eat it. By the way, it was delicious..." explained Silver.

"Nah, this is normal" sighed Tails "I will apply the traditional method"

Tails entered a bathroom. Silver heard water flowing. The fox came again with a bucket full of cold water, and he left the bucket on the floor "Shake him again" Sonic didn't wake up yet "Okay, here it goes!" Tails threw the water and his friend woke up inmediately.

"TAILS!" shouted Sonic "I will get a cold if you keep doing this!"

"If you hadn't been playing games all the night, you would have been already awake before 10 o'clock. Start packing, I am ready" said Silver leaving the room by Tails' side.

"But I don't need anything!" said Sonic from the doorway.

"You should take a shower" Tails then corrected himself "Nah, you are cleaner enough!" Silver laughed with Tails.

_**Sometime later...**_

"I have taken everything from the house to the storage room" said Sonic.

"I have packed everything we will need to the Tornado" said Silver.

"Then, we are ready! Let's get onto this and see the updates!" Silver and Sonic nodded and followed Tails.

"Woah! Buddy, you have done really well!" said Silver once he was inside.

"You sure have!" said someone from the gate looking inside.

"Knuckles! You are puntual! This is what I call a responsible person!" said Tails.

"I guess. I took the emeralds, just in case we need them" said Knuckles.

"Let's sit down and watch the espectacle!" said Silver sitting down on a seat. Sonic took one too next to Tails. Next to the pilot's seat there was a free seat. Sonic knew perfectly who did that seat belong to.

_'Amy... you should be here, not anywhere else. Why are you gone? I miss you, your smile... I hope we find you soon'_ thought Sonic.

"Sonic?" Sonic looked at his friend "Are you ready? The engine is set up now"

"Yeah Knuckles. I am ready, let's get going!" said Sonic happily. Tails took the pilot's seat while Silver and Knuckles sat behind Sonic and Tails.

"Ready, set, go!" Tails pushed a botton and the Tornado took off, getting lost in the horizon.  
_**  
**__**New Babylon, Evergreen Forest 2.**__**  
**__**13:03**_.

"C'mon Heyden! Are you mad at us?" asked Eithan as he followed Alyne and Heyden out from the forest.

"No. I simply think that we are losing important time. But, this made Alyne learn the teleport spell. You did brilliantly!" said Heyden.

"Thank you. It's good to know that" said Alyne.

"So, where are we going?" asked Eithan.

"We are going to the cliff" Alyne and Eithan gasped.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the guardians.

"We won't fall, guys. Guardians are not scared of heights, remember?" said Heyden.

"But if we fall, we wouldn't save ourselves! Remember, anyone knows the Gravity Spell!" said Alyne. Heyden stood silent and pensative.

"Well, you make it look harder that it is. It just consists of doing a portal on the ground while you are falling, for God's sake! It isn't impossible!" said Heyden looking at the sky.

"The best wizards from the kingdom don't know how to do it, Heyden" pointed Eithan.

"I guess. But don't be that sure" said Heyden.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" said Alyne pointing at the cliff's bottom.

Heyden stood between then and looked down getting dangerously near the edge. She frowned "There's smoke going out from that hole. Dyster has been here, guys"

"Are you sure?" asked Eithan.

"Completly. Look well: the hole is very big, no one else without Dyster's powers would make that. Besides, a battle has been held here" explained Heyden.

"How do you know that?" asked Alyne amazed.

"Easy" Heyden pointed to some broken branches and some marks on the ground "Look at the environment: there are some broken branches and they're pretty high. And there isn't any kind of animal - they might have got scared during the fight and they ran off"

"Wow. You guessed everything with a glance?" asked Alyne.

"More or less, but the thing that truly amazed me was that even though the smoke is going out, there isn't any fire, so Dyster is planning something. That hole must be a mark for his next attack" said Heyden.

"Brilliant deduction! And you say that your skills aren't known?" asked Eithan. Heyden giggled.

"Well, that's what I told her" said Alyne.

"We will have to be careful from now on. We must find any other kind of mark. The size isn't important" said Eithan "As Heyden said, Dyster has something in mind" Heyden left the cliff with her friends at her side.

* * *

**I have been waiting so much for this chapter****!**

**Okay, here are a few tips: there is something here that isn't what it looks like. It is quite unnoticeable, but if you notice it, I think that the Professor Layton will be proud of you.**

**Also, there is something else that links almost directly to the story's end. But this tip isn't as important as the other one. In fact, it has no comparison to that one. You can't imagine how much can the story change with a single detail.****Anyway, R&R, but make sure that you review.**

**_EDIT:_ If you know that little details, leave a comment here! ^.o**

_**~FreezeTheFuture**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Where are we?

_**SMWTNB ~Chapter 6.**_

_With the Team, Star Galaxy._  
_15:57._

"Tails, admit it for once!" screamed Sonic "You have no idea where we are!"

Even though, Tails was very calm "Ugh, we aren't lost. I simply lost the main way to go to Little Planet. I will find a way to go there"

"Tails, you told us that we didn't have to worry at all, that you knew the way to go there. Is this what you meant?!" exclaimed Knuckles sarcastically.

"Guys! I can't concentrate if we start arguing! Let me do my job!" said Tails starting to be angry too.

"GUYS, STOP!" screamed Silver. Everybody got silent "You can't blame Tails for this, because I am sure that you wouldn't do his job better than him. Besides, if I am not wrong, this navigator isn't really well, since it says that Mobius is just in front of us, and it isn't nowhere in sight"

"You... you are right! Wait... I am sure that when that person entered the workshop, he manipulated the navigator too" said Sonic. Tails nodded.

"I will need a few minutes to fix this, so, we should relax and let our nerves cool off" said Tails proudly.

"Okay, I want to sleep, so, I'll be in my bedroom" said Knuckles entering his bedroom.

"Me too, I am quite sleepy. Can you do this without us?" asked Silver.

"Sure" said Tails as the others went to sleep.

_An hour later...  
_  
"Guys! The navigator is ready! Wake up!" yelled Tails. Everybody was there seconds later.

"It is?! Where are we then?" asked Silver with curiosity.

"Heh, let me turn it on" said Tails chuckling. The navigator turned on "Huh? How strange, there is no conexion here. We must have got somewhere very strange"

"Tails, do you mean that we are... lost?" said Sonic teasing.

"No, I mean that if we go forward, we might find an small conexion"

"Then, let's go!" said Knuckles happily for once.

Tails then arranged the Tornado X, but anything seemed to work "The Tornado doesn't work, and I checked if everything was alright before taking off. I should check the general engine. I'll be here in a second!" said Tails. Once he went out, Silver and Knuckles approached Sonic, who was looking solemnly at the space.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" asked Silver worried.

"Huh?" Sonic spinned his chair to look at his friends "Oh yes, I was just thinking, nothing else" Knuckles and Silver looked at each other wondering if this was a good moment to make an important question.

"Sonic, what's wrong? You have been kinda silent recently" said Silver worried.

"I am just a little bit worried about Amy, nothing else" Knuckles chuckled.

"Amy has been kidnapped lots of times and you weren't worried at all, why now?" said Knuckles.

"I have a feeling, and it is telling me that this time, anything will be like before" Sonic panicked "What if she has forgotten about me? What if she hates me and she ran off? What if-"

"Sonic! Relax!" exclaimed Silver "Amy is madly in love with you! She can't forget about you so fast, anyone can!"

"I guess you are right... I miss her, and I wonder were she is. I wouldn't mind if she hit me with her hammer" said Sonic smiling.

"I have been wondering lately, how is her hammer that strong?" said Knuckles.

"Who knows? It is Amy who we are talking about" said Silver. Sonic chuckled.

"Heh, I guess that it isn't important now" said Knuckles.

"Well, guys, this was unexpected!" said Tails from the doorway "I found what was blocking the motor!"

"What was it?" asked Silver.

"This!" Tails took out his hand with something that made Sonic gasp "Sonic? What's wrong?"

"That's... Amy's bracelet" Sonic took the now broken bracelet in his shaking hands "She made it for me... and now... the o-only memory of her is b-broken" stuttered Sonic.

"That's her bracelet?" asked Tails.

"Yeah..." said Sonic with his head hung low.

"I am sorry, but Sonic, you didn't break it. I am sure that the person who manipulated the navigator also manipulated the motor" said Tails "Let's get this started!"

Tails pulled a lever and so many lights switched on. Tails pressed a few of them and the Tornado then started to go forward fastly.

Sadly, Silver saw something. Not small at all, it was huge "Uuh, guys? What's that?!" asked he a little bit scared.

"That's... a black nega-orb! We must turn back!" said Tails scared.

"There's no turning back now! Hold on strongly guys!" said Knuckles holding onto the chair.

"WOAAAAAAAH!" screamed the whole Team before entering the huge orb. A dark mass surrounded the Tornad and then...

The nega-orb dissapeared.

_With the Team, unknown place.  
16:38._

On a flat part of land in an unknown place for our heroes, they lay on the fresh and green grass, all of them unconscious, excepting Sonic. He got the strength to look at 3 hedgehogs that were surrounding him and looking at him worried. The sun made Sonic close his eyes slightly. Then, a feminine voice spoke up.

"Who are you?" asked a female voice. Then, Sonic fainted again.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I know, lame and short chapter. But I want to divide the scenes correctly!**

**Okay, guys, I wanted to tell you all sonething that has been getting on my nerves for sometime: I have no motivation in almost any chapter to continue this! Also, I am having trouble making them, since I am having exams again and I don't see many support. I don't want to cancel my first project, so, if I don't see more reviews, the story is closing down.**

**~FreezeTheFuture.**

**EDIT: I am sorry if anybody is angry with me, but that's the way it is. And thank you for +2000 visits for the story! You're amazing.**

**BUT, I need motovation :C**


	8. Chapter 7 A New Land To Be Discovered

**Warning: Read below the story for good news about this story. Enjoy! R&R. **

_SMWTNB ~ Chapter 7. _

**A New Land To Be Discovered.**__

_**Dew Lands, with Sonic and the Team. **_

_**16:40.**_

"Is it afternoon already?" asked Knuckles to anyone in particular. He took a sitting position on the flat grass.

"No, it's still morning-" Tails looked up to see some hedgehogs looking at him weirdly "Woah! Who are you?"

"I am Noah, and they're my friends: Janette and Fred. We just found you all here, and well, your random rocket provoked an earthquake" said the female kindly. Tails ignored the comment.

The hedgehogs weren't far from normality. Noah seemed to be the youngest one, maybe she was fifteen. She had orange and wavy hair almost covering her cyan eyes. She had a white summer jersey on that arrived to her knees, making it look like a dress. She wasn't wearing gloves, but her hands had some scars that didn't look really pretty on her nice skin. Janette looked older than Noah. She was sixteen or seventeen. Her beige hair was waist-length and she was wearing a green dress with yellow spots. Her grey eyes looked odd on her eyes. She also had some scars on her hands, but they weren't as deep as Noah's ones. Fred seemed to be the oldest one, since he would be seventeen years old. His purple fur and his mature glance didn't match at all with his friends. He wore grey shoes and a pair of gloves that weren't as good as they used to be "So, now, who are you?"

"I am Knuckles, and they're Tails, Silver and the one that is practically sleeping is Sonic" said Knuckles getting on his feet.

"Where are we?" asked Silver.

"You are in Little Planet! Haven't you been here before?" asked Janette amused. Our team shook their heads "How come?"

"I have been here, but only when I came to save Amy" said Sonic that was now awake.

"What?!" said the other team "Do you mean Amy Rose?!" Sonic and the others looked at each other amazed.

"Do you know her?"

"Come with us" said Fred "The Sensei will help you all to find your way back to your planet"

_**Unknown place. **_

_**16:45**_

"So my dear" said a deep voice "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, father" said a black female hedgehog "Everything is ready - the DWC will start its attack soon"

"Excellent" said the black male hedgehog smiling "They will be scared after this. Those pathetic guardians will learn how to threat the future emperor of the dinasty"

"But father, you know that 'she' is there too" said the female kind of worried "She is really powerful"

"I don't mind. It's irrelevant for me" the black man pulled out a black cap "She doesn't know anything about this"

"But she will. We can't change the destiny" said the female.

"All the cards are on the place I want them to be, dear" said he "'She' won't be defeated yet, but this new spell is wonderful. We'll use it when it's really needed"

"You are wise, father. I wish you could have stayed there for a longer time"

The man chuckled "It woudn't have been worth it. The village might be destroyed by now"

"It isn't. I have been there for a short time. My disguise is working perfectly and sadly" the female sighed "they have their backs covered"

"That isn't a bad thing for us. Meanwhile anything else interrumpts the attack, we will be alright" said the black male.

His daughter doubted "Well, in fact, there is"

"Who are you talking about?" asked the man suspiciously quiet.

"That guys from Mobius - I kind of got rid of them"

"Ah, you must be talking about that boys. They are hilarious!" said him laughing slyly "But how did you get rid of them?"

"They are now in Little Planet, but they arrived later than expected" said the girl chuckling "As far as I'm concerned, they're visiting the Sensei"

"Well done, but it seems like my old friend will show them the good track. Our job will be wait until he makes a mistake" said the male. "He is really wise, I don't think he will" said the girl "Their destiny is clear for 'your friend'. I wish we could manipulate their future, or that we had someone to do it"

"We can't manipulate destiny, but there is people that can do it. 'She' can go back on time and restore all the mistakes that anyone has made" said the man wisely "'She' has just discovered her powerful soul. She won't be able to react when the attack strikes. Anyway, we must prepare the DWS"

"Yes father" said the female. "You must do your part and go on with your disguise plan. It is going better than expected" said the man leaving the room.

The girl was alone now. She sighed solemnly _'She doesn't deserve his anger. I shouldn't have gone with him. Why am I doing this?' _

_**With the Team, Little Planet.**_

_**17:03.**_

"You must be kidding me" said Sonic sighing in annoyance "Don't tell me that he lives there!"

"I am sorry, but he lives there. He says that it's the only place where there is peace and silence" said Janette sighing.

"I must say" said Fred "That I don't truly like climbing. I'd have prefered using the rope attached to the willow"

"He means that gigant one there on the mountain" whispered Noah to Silver "You go there with a rope atrached to the rope with a wheel. It's really funny, but you must be careful"

"Yes" said Janette "Luckily we have added some sticks to sit on. We have added a rope to give back the rope to the other side"

"And why aren't we using it?" asked Tails comfused.

"Because Dyster's last attack burnt the village almost completly" said Noah "We should have already replaced the rope, but we must find some materials that have been burnt with the fire"

"But anyway, why is the Sensei living there?" asked Sonic.

"Because anyone is annoying him with stupid questions. Anyone that lives here is able to climb" said Fred.

"Okay, I understand the 'lazy concept' that all of you have here, but really? Does he think that living in a tree is peaceful?" Noah laughed nervously at Knuckles' question.

"We must start climbing" Knuckles introduced a toe on a hole on the tree. He slipped and fell to the ground. Everyone laughed.

"My friend, there is a door and a rope to go up to the surface" said Fred laughing.

He opened a door and a light iluminated a rope with a ray of sunlight. The group climbed the rope and each one sat on some sticks that were attached to the rope. Janette took a red rope "Are you ready, guys!"

"Yes!" said the everyone excepting Silver and Sonic.

"Ready, set" Janette rose a hand as everyone did and screamed "GO!" she pulled the rope and the main swingish rope went up fastly and violently. They almost crashed against a little trunk which the rope was attached to.

"It wasn't that bad ,guys" Silver and Sonic tripped and fell to the ground facing it "Ow" muttered Noah feeling their pain.

The pair got up "We're alright" said Silver.

The group started walking to a smaller but big trunk. "He lives here" said Fred.

"I can't believe that he has a small lake here!" said Knuckles.

"Since the tree's trunk is pretty thick, he made a groove and took water from the main lake" said Janette.

"I hope that the water doesn't fall down. The tree would get flooded" said Tails. Sonic shivered.

"It won't, no worries" said Noah "Let's get in"

"It seems like Noah is the most mature girl here" whispered Knuckles to Tails.

"I'd say the same"

"Are you coming guys?" asked Janette that was the only one remaining outside.

"Yes!" they ran inside and closed the door.

"Sensei, we are here" said Fred standing quiet.

"Well, my dears" said a man with an old voice turning around to see his visitants "I am glad to have you here. I kind of forecasted this scene"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver gasped.

**No guys, the story will be continued. **

**You see, since I have realized that it's stupid to plead for some motivation, I will continue this without caring. Also, I wanted to say something n.n **

**I have been thinking about something. I wanted to make a special spolier chapter to simply warn of somethings that will happen (dialogues, warnings, aproximated number of chapters, etc) if we arrive to the 1400 views of this story (which is very easy) **

**Subliminal message: **_**"Chapters might be shorter from now on"**_

**Bring up the gun now *n***

**~FreezeTheFuture. **

**PD: When I said that I arrived to +2000 views, I meant in all of my stories. Now, it's almost 3000 views actually.**


	9. Chapter 8 New thoughts about the truth

SMWTNB ~ CH 8

"Sensei, these are our new friends" said Noah "They just came by making a great entrance"

"I see. You must be the owners of the rocket too" said the Sensei.

"Yeah. And Amy's friends too" the Sensei got surprised at Fred's statement "Sensei, they might now where she is!"

"Fred, my dear, calm down. Let's relax having some tea. Do you want some, guys?" asked he to the guests.

"No, thank you" said Knuckles, Sonic and Tails.

"I'd want some, thanks" said Silver.

The group looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

_**Some cups of tea later...**_

"So, you came here looking for Amy, huh?" asked Janette.

"Yeah, she dissapeared not long ago. We thought that she could be here" said Tails. The Sensei and the others sighed.

"I am afraid that I won't be able to help you" said him.

"Why?" asked Knuckles.

"Because she isn't here either"

"Whaaat?!" said Sonic.

"What you heard: she is gone. The last time we saw her was days ago. When did she dissapear?" asked Fred.

"Maybe... a week ago. But I am not sure" said Sonic.

"She isn't there then" said Janette taking a sip of tea.

"But how come she left again?" asked Silver.

"Dyster attacked before Amy left. She must have ran off because of the danger" said the Sensei.

"But Amy is really brave" said Knuckles.

"Bravery isn't important when it comes to a meeting with Dyster." said the old man.

"But I don't understand - Amy ran off because of fear?" asked Tails.

"Yes. I am sure of it. Sadly, I don't know where did she go"

"No idea?"

"No, but I can see that something else is bothering you. What's wrong?" said Noah.

"Oh well. We discovered an emerald days ago-" Silver got interrumped.

"That's not a big deal" said Fred careless.

"It's not a normal emerald! It's a Diamond Emerald!" the other guys gasped.

"Oh my! Did you find it?" asked Janette.

"No. But we must find it and defeat Dyster!" said Sonic.

"Well, I knew where it was" said the Sensei "It was kept here, but someone took it time ago"

"Do you think that Amy..." insinued Knuckles. The Mobians gasped.

"Well, Amy was acting strange before the attack" said Noah.

"What do you mean?" asked Silver.

"Amy was really unconcentrated on everything. She sometimes spent her days practising her general skills and she went to the optics and to the blacksmith really often. When the attack took place, she had already ran off. I don't think that Dyster has kidnaped her, but since she is gone, Dyster hasn't attacked yet"

"Yet?" asked Sonic.

"I think he will attack sooner or later" said the Sensei "But he hasn't got anything else to destroy. Only this tree"

"I see. He must be looking for something!" exclaimed Silver.

"Perhaps" said Noah taking a sip of tea "but any body knows. She might have ran off because she has things to fix..."

"What do you mean? Was that with secondary intentions?" asked Tails.

"No. I mean - who knows if she had something to do there?" said Noah.

"Well... but Amy was mainly at Mobius, right?" asked Fred to the Mobians, who nodded "Did you do something to make her run away?"

Tails, Silver and Knuckles looked at Sonic "What?"

"You might have done something to her! YOU are the one who is always hurting her!" said Silver.

"WHAT!?" the hosts stood up in fighting possitions "He hurt her?!"

Tails panicked "NO! Silver means in a sentimental way."

"Oh, we see..." they sat down.

"Anyway - you are always hurting her! Maybe, she got tired of everything!" continued Knuckles.

"I am already ashamed of myself. I don't want to live without either, but she is gone! We got to accept it." said Sonic.

"Typical." said the Sensei, who had been silent for a big while "The childish boy who doesn't appreciate what he has until she is gone. You have got what you deserved."

"I don't understand!"

_'She...? Until she is gone...? This is kind of strange. And now that I think about it. I think that his face is familiar for me...'_

"You caused this. She might be even dead for now!" said Janette.

"So, he was the 'fast and furious' she described us!" said Noah getting near to Sonic.

"It looks like." said Fred.

"Hey, calm down! I am not proud of myself either."

"But you can't change yourself, huh?" Janette growled.

"It's difficult!"

"Actually..." muttered Noah.

"Actually what?" said Tails.

"I have got a cousin at the New Babylon capital that has technologies..." she walked around the room "Changing the subject, we can go to Dyster's basement and discover Amy's place."

"Well, that's a nice idea!" said Silver clapping.

"But dears, you can't go there!" said the Sensei sighing.

"Huh, why?" asked Noah.

"You three are too weak. We will protect the village in case of a possible attack. You will go to his base, ok?" said he to the Mobians.

"We will rest for the night. Tomorrow, we will prepare ourselves too." said Fred.

"But... where shall we stay?" asked Sonic.

"There's a house just by the square." said Janette "You can stay there, but be careful, ok? It hasn't been used for a while!"

"Yeah. We must sleep! We woke up early this morning!" said Fred yawning and leaving by the others.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Knuckles and Silver running before them.

Sonic and Tails simply walked out from the house. Eventually, Sonic stopped and looked back to the Sensei's house. Tails looked at him, trying to analyze his thoughts.

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

"I think... I think I am starting to know why his face is so similar for me..." said Sonic.

"You mean, the Sensei's... face?" muttered Tails.

"Well, yeah! I will think about it tonight..." said the blue speedster.

"Sleep as much as you can, man! You must be awake for tomorrow!" said Tails approaching the hand- made lift.

"I guess you are right, buddy." said Sonic.

_'But still...'_

**So, it looks like Sonic is starting to realize who the Sensei really is!**

**And I also wanted to say that I deleted the Spolier Chapter, because I got ashamed of that And when I entered, let's say that it was too late n_n''**

**Sorry for the lack of profesionality :C**

**Anyway, R&R c:**


	10. Chapter 9 Information that was Forgotten

**Hello guys! It's been a long time, huh?**

**I wanted to say how sooooorry I am for being late! I didn't have lots of time to update the story... I know some of you might be hungry of chapters (maybe not...) but I felt miserable for the lateness u_ú.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and review :3**

* * *

_Send my Wishes to New Babylon._

_Chapter 9._

_**Little Planet, Sensei's house.**_

_**1:03.**_

"Tails, are you asleep?" whispered Sonic to Tails, who was trying to sleep.

"Yes." said the yellow fox.

"Ok, so you're awake." Tails sighed in annoyance "I have my doubts about the Sensei. Something tells me that I know him from before. I have to make him questions."

"Do it then." said Tails.

"Do you think-?"

"He is surely awake... Now, let me sleep - tomorrow will be a big and dangerous day..." said Tails closing his eyes.

"Ok, thanks..." said Sonic getting up and rolling his eyes.

He tried to see through the darkness outside, but the moon was his only light. He walked through the forest as some fireflies lightened the path a little bit, and he was having a lot of luck.

_'This is amazing.' _ thought the blue speedster.

5 minutes later, he was approaching the huge tree where the Sensei lived _'I hope this isn't noisy.' _ Sonic pulled out a lever and pushed it down, as the place to sit went upwards to the speed of any rollercoaster.

He went down and crossed the trunk's surface. He went to a little lake on the trunk and stared upon it. He saw his shadow reflected on it, by the moon's glory and light. He then left his mental trance.

He walked to the Sensei's door and knocked on the wooden door. The first time, anyone opened the door, but the second time Sonic knocked on the door, an awake Sensei opened the door gladly.

"Oh, it's you." said he "Come in, come in! I'm sure you have a reason to be here, don't you?"

Sonic entered the house and the wise man closed it "Oh... I only have some questions, that's all."

Sonic sat on a chair in front of the Sensei, while he sat on a couch "Well, you may start."

"I was wondering... that Dyster, and the Dark War in New Babylon... Could you tell me the whole story?" the Sensei's eyes widened considerably "That would help me to understand better this whole situation."

"Well, you must know, that anyone that has been born in New Babylon, usually calls it 'The Chaos War.'" stated the Sensei "It was 10 years ago, more or less...

_-I remember that I lived there when I was young. There wasn't any problem in those years. It was all peace, harmony, and glory. The streets where wide and long, that you couldn't see the next one, because the sky was always dyed with a sunset color, which was like that due to the planet's place, near to the Sun - but the temperatures where normal. Everybody could summon any kind of weapon, which made the kingdom famous. There was also a big clock in the main square, which I will tell you about later. I was 40 years old right then, when the disaster happened, never better said. _

_-I didn't tell you about the royal family, didn't I? They lived in a castle, which was the tallest building nearby. They lived richely, without any problem. The King ruled the kingdom wisely, and it was usually called 'The Kingdom of Light' because of his good reign. They had something left anyway: a child. Luckily, they were blessed with a baby soon. They cared for the baby more than anything, and they thought that she was a miracle, something magical and wonderful. She was so adorable, and she grew up better. When she was 3 years old, they adopted a girl, which was a year older than the other. The cared for eachother, and they were a good influency for the other sibblings. _

_-But the problems came when they had to decide which of their two daughters would take the throne. The Queen and the King argued for years. When the daughters were 6 and 7, the Chaos or Dark War started, when Dyster Dew, who was the king, left the royal castle, having the oldest daughter by his side, since she had decided to go with him for hier security. The Queen, who was called Cassandra, kept the Light Princess with her, which was their first daughter's nickname, due to her healing and powerful powers. Some people made teams and joined the Dark Army, which was made of Dark Wizards mainly, while the Light Army was made of Light Wizards, obviously. _

_-The War started when Dyster attacked the kingdom with his Dark Army, led by his daughter. The Queen, confused, took the kingdom's source of power and kept it. It was the Diamond Emerald, indeed..._

"But we asked about the Diamond Emerald, and you didn't know anything. Or it looked like it, at least." said Sonic.

"That's because I didn't remember. Shall I continue?" Sonic nodded "Where was I? Oh, yes...

_-As the Emerald was save, the Princess was still on the Queen's trembling hands. Taking the ocassion as a profit, Dyster sent his Army to rest and he invocked an spectrum: the Black Whisper. I don't know how he did it yet, but it was an amazing spell, eventhough I was on the Light's side. The spectre was something terrible, if you met him, you were doomed. He set a spell that tortured you in many ways: making deep wounds, making you feel uncomfortable until a crazy point, or even stalking you anywhere. These were a few ways to kill people - Dyster has still lots of spells in his sleeve. _

_-Sadly, the war didn't even get to the worse point. With the 'Peace Soldiers' confronted, which consisted of the Royal sisters, the past called 'Light Kingdom' was now a chaos. That was until the Queen cleared the fight. She sent both armies (what was left of them) to their houses, and took the war to her own hands. Dyster also did the same, and cleared the fight. The adoptive daughter and Dyster fought Cassandra to death, and they defeated her, while she defeated The Black Whisper. When the fight was over, they looked for the Light Princess. Afortunately, she was already gone, because Cassandra had sent her off to Little Planet with the Diamond Emerald. And she was only 6 years old! What was unknown, was that the little girl had dropped the Emerald, and it was found afterwards. The Queen Cassandra's grave formed the beautiful square that can be found nowadays._

_-But the War got an extra part short time later. Dyster tried to find desesperatly the princess, and he sent an army of robots to Little Planet, but she was rescued from a close capture. Taking Dyster's distraction as a benefit, the people in New Babylon transpired against Dyster and abated against him, which made him a little bit weaker. That's why nowadays, New Babylon is in peace, but not as good as before. Dyster and his daughter are still atacking from the shadows, and his last attack has been here. Ellianna, the Kingdom's actual princess, is rejecting his attacks too. It's often said she was given the tittle by the Light Princess, since they were best friends._

"Could you tell me more things about the 'Peace Soldiers'?" asked Sonic "The Royal Princesses, I mean."

"The oldest one was the most mature one, and she is now 18 years old. I remember her having long black hair and peachy skin, with big and jade eyes. Her name is Cassidy, and her powers are simply overwhelming, but not as overwhelming as the other Princess' ones."

Suddenly, Sonic started to match the pieces of the jigsaw and he realized that the truth had always been in front of him. But to make sure, he made another question "And what about the other princess?"

"She was beautiful, and she still is. She is a tall hedgehog that, as her sister, has green eyes. Her hair was shoulder length, but it's pretty long nowadays. It has a sakura color, and her skin color is also peachy." said the Sensei "She is living in New Babylon today, but maybe as a simple person, not a princess, that's for sure." explained the Sensei.

"Just a question..." said Sonic "Just by a chance, is her name... Amy?"

"What?" said the Sensei amazed "How did you know that?"

''I was the one who saved her, after all.'' said Sonic proudly.

''Ah, so my thoughts were right, after all.'' said the Sensei sighing. Sonic's eyes widened.

''But did Amy stay here alone? Didn't anybody adopt her?'' asked Sonic nervous as jelly.

''A happy family, that accepted her gladly.'' said the Sensei kind of anxious. Sonic got up.

''Thanks, uh...'' Sonic thought for a moment ''What's your real name?''

The Sensei sighed and knew that it was time to tell the truth ''John, John Rose.''

''Thanks, John-'' Sonic's heart beat stopped for a moment ''Whaaaaat?!''

* * *

**So we now know Amy's real origins and her story! Poor of her, suffering a war being only 6 years old must be awful! u_ú**

**For the ones who haven't understood Amy's family: she arrived to Little Planet with her surname as 'Dew', but she changed it for her adoptive's father surname (Rose) to avoid Dyster and live without being noticed. That's why Sonic knew that the Sensei had adopted her, when he told him his full name. The Sensei wanted to keep this as a secret to Noah, Fred and Jannette, who are curious as Hell.**

**Did you like the chapter? Review then! They're very welcome :3**

**PD: This was really rushed in, but I did my best to finish it with only an hour to write it.**


	11. Chapter 10 The Windom Forest

**Helloooo! I am very happy today, why?**

**Because lots of people liked the previous chapter! YAY! *throws confetti* I feel amazing, so, I started the chapter before to make you all happy too :D**

**Enjoy and review if you want n_n**

_Send My Wishes To New Babylon._

_Chapter 10_

_**New Babylon, Windom Forest.**_

_**12:07**_

"Where are you taking us?" echoed a little bit scared voice "This place is quieter, too quieter."

"Are you a chicken, or a bravery monster?" asked Alyne teasingly "Because you look like a small chicken right now."

"I'm a monster, a brave one, indeed. But I mean... this is very... strange. There's no soul here!" said Eithan metaphorically.

"You're absolutely wrong, man." said Heyden stopping on her tracks "Don't you know where are we?"

"Uhm...eh... in a forest?" tried Eithan nervously.

"Yeah, but not in a common one." said Heyden _'It's incredible. The fact that I have been here less time than them and I am the one that knows the most, it amazes me.'_

"Oh! We're in the Windom Forest, also known as the Souls' Grave!" said Alyne clapping enthusiastic. Heyden laughed.

"Heh, I see you have done your homework!" said the archer "We are going to investigate this place deeply - I sense this has something to do with Dyster somehow."

"If you sense it, it's right then." said Eithan.

They stared in front of the forest. It had somsthing special that made it look like any forest from a sci-fi movie. It had pinkish and blueish trees, and a cold chilling breeze moved their leaves. You could hear voices, like they were screaming or something.

This made Eithan's bones shiver. He remembered when he got lost there: he was running through the meadows when he entered the forest, mistaken and without wanting to. He got lost, and he didn't get out until the archer from that time found him.

He remembered that it was while the Chaos War was being held. It was an horrible thing to experiment. He had the luck of being protected by his family and friends, such as Alyne and his parents.

Heyden was thinking the same too. The war for her was horrible. While her mother was fighting against the Dark Side, she was trying to find a way out from the war, because the danger was an enormous risk. When the fight got eventually cleared, she took the oportunity to run away, taking her most precious things with her, although some of them got lost.

And while Eithan and Heyden digged deep into the past, Alyne thought about how hungry she was.

"Hey guys!" said the red hedgehog trying to wake them up from their trance.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Heyden scratching the back of her pink head.

"Why don't we use your powers to go to the forest's deepest place?" asked Eithan to Heyden.

The pink hedgehog shook her head "Because... do you see that blue and violet fog?" asked Heyden. Her companions nodded "It's a magical fog, spread by the trees' leaves. They repeal any kind of spell, being dark or light."

"I see. So, if we have the opportunity to fight against Dyster, we can take him here, right?" said Alyne.

"If Heyden said that any kind of spell is repealed, ours is repealed too!" said Eithan smartly.

"Yes. But we have weapons." said Alyne.

"But the ones we have here are useless, Alyne. The arch, the magic wand, the spells, the wooden baton... Only rudimentary weapons are allowed here." said Heyden. She suddenly smiled "But we are protected-"

"But what if Dyster tells us to come here?!" said Alyne "And why do you have a wooden baton if I don't!?"

"Heh, that's just an award." said Heyden proudly "And Dyster won't tell us to fight him here, since he'd be hopeless."

"How come?" asked Eithan surprised.

"Just trust me. And let's get going." said Heyden. "I have haste - I must go to the market later!"

"Let's divide our ways. I'll go through the left way; Eithan, you go through the right one; Heyden, go through the centric track, okay?" everybody nodded and started their ways

_**Half an hour later...**_

"Did you find something?" asked Alyne to Eithan, who had just arrived.

"No. It was a dead end." said he sighing "What about you?"

"Nothing, it was another exit or entrance, but where's Heyden?"

"Hey g-guys!" said Heyden shivering a little bit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Eithan landing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." said Heyden.

"So," started Alyne "did you find something?" asked she going out from the Windom Forest.

"Nothing." lied Heyden.

"Hey, you look weak." said Alyne "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, let's g-go home." said yellow-eyed hedgehog.

Little bit did they know, although they suspected a little bit, was that she had seen more than they would have expected...

_Heyden walked through the dark and foggy way, only lighted by some fireflies. She walked more insecure than usual, making footprints on the ground. As the fog grew, her security rate went down, and her skin adopted a shivering surface._

_Suddenly, she heard some voices, probably from the souls. And as she walked forward, the voices' volume grew considerably._

_And she saw a light, surrounded by violet and blue lights._

_'Wha...?' Heyden walked forwards faster, hearing the voices behind her. She then ran, not too fast. She then arrived to a clearing, and what she saw in front of her made her breath get quicker and her heart skipped a beat._

_She saw a female ghost, not facing her. She was white, and she looked like a princess, with Royal characteristics. She was shiny, and her skin looked soft as silk, with a milky but transparent skin._

_All of a sudden, the ghost turned around. Her turquoise eyes shone, and her shinning pinky hair floated due to the chilling breeze. The ghost looked at Heyden piercely, but not harshly either. Heyden stared at her too, hypnotized by her shinny eyes. _

_Then, Heyden realized whom did that soul belong to. And her breath stopped. _

_"Oh!" gasped Heyden._

_And then, without any warning, the ghost rose her arms towards the sky, and a flashing, enormous and blinding light shone behind the ghost, remarking her silouette. _

_"AAAH!" screamed Heyden covering her eyes with her arm. The light envolved her and the last thing she saw was the violet and blue fog, covering, not completly, the ghost's silouette._

_Heyden laid on the ground, unconscious, with her right cheek facing the ground. She woke up with a tremend headache "Huh...? What happened...?" _

_Heyden ran her hands through her head and moaned in pain. She got up and wabbled a litle bit. She supported herself landing a hand on a tree nearby. She felt so weak, trying to get suport on a tree._

_When she gained strength, she realized that she was just at the start of the centric way. She decided not to tell anything to Alyne and Eithan, just to make sure they wouldn't worry too much. She walked back and heard her friends' voices._

_"Did you find something?"_

Heyden closed the door of her house to go to the market. She went to the market and approached the fruit stand.

"Good morning, Sidney!" said Heyden trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"Hey, Heyden! What do you want today?" asked Sidney, the stand's employee.

"A pair of apples, please." said Heyden politely "Hey, why are you always wearing gloves?" asked the archer.

"Oh... my hands are horrible." said Sidney "But you are always wearing them too!"

"Oh, that's because I have horrible bruises on my hands" lied Heyden "Thanks for the apples, Sidney, ciao!"

"Bye!" said Sidney.

Little bit did they know, that question would be really important on the future.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Happy? I wanted to make this as interesting as posible, but it's difficult.**

**And don't forget that this side of the story is really important! There are a few details to remark. You'll have the end of the story if you match them.**

**I hope you liked, so review! n_n**

**PD: A plus point if you remember that I mentioned that something wasn't what it looked like, referred to this situation. Have you found it? :P**


	12. Chapter 11 Who's that?

**Hello! Heh, it's been a long time since I last updated this, so, LONGER CHAPTER, YAAAY! **

**Enjoy this and if you find this interesting, funny, surprising, etc... review and fav! ;D**

* * *

_Send my wishes to New Babylon._

_Chapter 11._

Knuckles woke up to the sound of someone screaming like crazy.

_'Who is that?' _"I'm trying to sleep, you know! Don't speak so loud!" yelled Knuckles covering his head with his pillow tightly.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" yelled Tails back throwing another pillow to Knuckles.

"Gah, okay, I'm up!" said Knuckles.

"Silver, will you tell me for once where's Sonic?" demanded Tails.

"I have told you that I didn't know where he is just a few minutes ago!" said Silver stressed "And I still don't know where he is, so relax!"

"What's this yelling thing about? Is it Sonic?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, he went to see the Sensei last night, and he didn't come back!" exclamed Tails.

"He went to see Fred, guys." said Knuckles yawning.

"What? How do you know that?" asked Silver.

"Mainly because he is right there talking with him." said Knuckles pointing to his right side with annoyance.

"Heh, we didn't realize..." said Silver laughing nervously.

"Hey guys!" greeted Sonic. He and Fred came running "Noah and Janette are prepairing everything."

"Noah and Janette?" asked Tails "What about you, Fred?"

"They are better at these things." said Fred simply as always. Tails and Sonic exchanged surprised looks "They can cook better than me, man."

"Ah, yes!"

"Guuuys!" yelled Janette "Everything's ready!"

"What have you done?" asked Knuckles getting near.

"We only have a basket full of things..." said Noah. She sighed "Look, I don't think we have enough weapons to fight Dyster and be sure of a defeat."

"Yeah, I think the same." said the Sensei appearing "The most useful thing you can do is spying on him."

"That's a good idea." said Knuckles and Silver at the same time.

"Hey, hey, let's avoid getting exicited before anything, okay?" said Tails.

"Yeah, we don't know what will we find there." said Sonic.

"Where does he live?" asked Silver.

"Anywhere in particular." said the Sensei "He lives where darkness leads him to. Luckily, we have discovered that place. Come with me."

"Are you going with them, Fred?" asked Janette.

"I guess. I am the one that knows the most here." said Fred proud of himself.

"Oh, my boy, that's not true, right, Sonic?" said Sonic.

"Oh, you didn't tell us what the Sensei told you, Sonic!" said Tails.

"I'll explain you along the way." said Sonic.

"There won't be enough time." said Noah "Follow us, guys."

"Where are we going?" asked Tails.

"You'll see." said Janette.

_**15 minutes later, at the Driftey Way.**_

"That's it, here we are!" said the Sensei.

"But... this is a simple hill!" said Knuckles "I can't see any supernatural thing here!"

"Oh, really?" said Fred. He took a few steps forward and looked to the ground "What's that then?"

"Huh?" the gang got near Fred "What's that?!"

At Fred's feet, there was a big hole, filled with a strange kind of water inside, with light just under it. It had some thin turquoise fog around it.

"Why has everything to be so magical and strange, huh?" wonderes Sonic.

"Well, who will be the first?" asked Janette cheerfully.

"What? You want us to jump?!" asked Sonic and Silver at the same.

"You two are you giving me the impression of two crybabies instead of the 2 well known heros you are." said Noah.

"C'mon, this isn't that bad, right? Any liquid with a honey-like constancy can hurt anyone." said Knuckles. He introduced a part of his toe into the portal and the viscose liquid moved, small ripples around it.

"Oh, c'mon! Go in already!" Fred pushed Knuckles in and he dissapeared with a flash. Fred jumped in just after. When Sonic was going to jump, Janette aproached him.

"Take this." she gave him a walkie-talkie. After that, he jumped in.

"Are all portals like this?" asked Tails.

"No, there are others that are like holes on a wall, and they don't have this structure. These ones are rare, but c'mon!" explained Janette.

"What do you- AH!" Janette and Noah pushed Silver and Tails inside the portal, dissapearing into the magic honey.

"Will they be alright?" asked Janette.

"I hope so." said the Sensei.

"I hope Fred is alright there." said Noah worried.

_**Downhill, Doom Dimension.**_

"Ah!" Tails landed on Silver, just in front of Sonic and Fred "I thought that it would be a longer travel."

"How did that feel, guys?" asked Knuckles.

"It was like having a bath with honey, it was ticklish too." said Silver trying to get up from under Tails "Uh... Tails, can you...?"

"Oh sorry!" Tails got up and scratched his head, looking up.

"Where are we?" asked Sonic.

"We're at other dimension, the dark one, I think." said Silver.

"What do you mean by 'the dark one'?" asked Sonic.

"There are a few types of dimensions or planets: the dark one, in which we are; the human one, such as Chris' world; nebular ones, which don't have any atmosphere; and light ones, such as Mobius and New Babylon." explained Fred.

"But, which characteristics do the light dimensions have?" asked Knuckles.

"They are bright and peaceful places." said Fred.

"Buuuut, what about Dyster and Eggman?" asked Tails.

"Eggman isn't important, Tails. Eggman and Dyster don't live always in the same place nor dimension. In fact, Dyster hides here almost all the time. They only provide some action to the people's life." said Fred smiling.

"But, how did you know about Eggman?" asked Knuckles.

"He has been here too. He's looking for the Diamond Emerald, just as us and Dyster." said Fred.

"Oh no," added Silver "more problems..."

"No no no, Silver," Sonic put a hand on Sonic's shoulder and grinned "remember Fred's words: Eggman-is-not-important." Everybody laughed at Sonic's statement.

"Let's get going, guys! We must enter the fortress." said Fred "At least, we're near it, almost on the entry."

"Yeah. But there are no guards. Isn't this strange?" asked Knuckles.

"And the gate is wide open for us! Let's go!" said Tails running with excitement.

"Tails, wait for us!" yelled Fred and Silver going before them.

"C'mon, let's go." said Sonic.

The gang walked through the small corridor "Guys, something's wrong here."

"What do you mean by that, Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Didn't you realize that this fortress seemed bigger from the outside?" everybody looked around.

"Well, the fog isn't giving us a really good vision." said Fred.

"Hey, I think he's there!" the gang ran through the place and arrived to a mid-open enourmous door. They peeked and looked through the opening.

There was a huge window, and the moon iluminated the room. There were two people, a girl and a man, talking low to each other.q

The gang started eavesdropping:

_"So, when will the DWC attack, girl?" asked a deep voice._

_"Don't call me like that." said the girl._

"No way..." whispered Fred.

"What's wrong?" asked Knuckles.

"That guy, he's not Dyster!" whispered Fred back.

"What?" muttered the gang "How do you know that?"

"Because Dyster is a purple hedgehog, not a grey cat!" said he.

"So, who's him!" asked Sonic.

"He must be a familiar, or the servant, maybe." said Silver.

"Cassidy..." muttered Sonic.

"What did you say?" asked Knuckles.

"I think I should start the stor now: Dyster Dew was a king with his wife, Cassandra. They ruled New Babylon with their daughters: the Light Princess and Cassidy." Sonic pointed slightly at the girl in the room "When they had to decide who would take the throne, they started a war, the Dark war or Chaos War. Then, Cassidy went with his father, who surely took advantage of her powers. They both defeated the Queen Cassandra, but when they went to catch the Light Princess, she was gone... to Little Planet. They tried to catch her, but she was rescued."

"Interesting, indeed." said Fred "But who was the Light Princess?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." said Sonic.

"Tell us!" demanded Knuckles.

"Amy." muttered Sonic. Everybody gasped.

"But... Amy's surname is Rose. And if Dyster's is Dew, then Amy should have her surname as Dew, not Rose." said Tails not surprised at all "I already knew Amy was special, by her ways..."

"That's beause the man that adopted her had his surname as Rose, so she picked that one to avoid Dyster." explained Sonic.

"Hey, they're moving!" said Silver, who had been paying attention to the room's scene.

_"Then, we'll do it like that, right?" said the gray cat._

_"Sure we will. They won't discover him yet. Dyster is hidden well." said Cassidy._

_"Let's wait and react, okay?" said the cat. They both left the room._

"I didn't hear anything!" said Silver.

"What?!" exclaimed the others.

"With Sonic explaining, I could only attend to a conversation, and yours was more interesant!" afirmed Silver.

"This travel wasn't worth it at all..." said Fred "Let's get back."

"Hey," said Tails walking back with the others "shouldn't we investigate the other rooms? We could find Dyster!"

"Let's avoid getting into trouble, okay? We wouldn't be able to defeat him." said Knuckles.

"Yeah. And anyway, I can't see anyother room here." said Sonic.

"You're right." said Tails.

When they walked to the portal to get back, the walkie-talkie that Sonic had in his hand started to buzz.

_**"Sonic!- bzzzz -Sonic!" **_

"Huh, Noah?" Sonic noticed the lot of noise and the fear in her voice "What's wrong?!"

_**"Sonic!- bzzzzzz -Dyster is- bzzzzzzz -cking!"**_

"What?! I can't hear you!" yelled Sonic to the communicator.

_**"Dyster- bzzzzz -s attack- bzzzzz!"**_

"We'll be there, wait for us!" screamed Sonic "Guys, something's wrong! Noah seemed upset!"

"Huh? Let's go then!" screamed Fred running through the gate with the others.

"The portal is there, c'mon!" Fred jumped in, being followed by Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Silver.

_**Driftey Way, 17:09**_

"What's going on?!" screamed Sonic running down the way.

"Noah! Janette!" yelled everybody "Sensei!"

No response, but they could hear lots of noise comming from the village.

The gang peeked the downhill side. They could see fire in the village, people running out from the village, monsters, and the centre of everything.

"Look! There they are!" yelled Fred.

Janette and Noah weren't running away. They were fighting bravely against the monsters, with some weapons, such as archs and guns, that worked pretty well. The Sensei was keeping everybody from any harm, leading the way.

"Let's help them!" the gang ran downhill and found the chaos there.

This was the scene: Sonic was running at normal speed to let the others keep up with him; Knuckles was running too, doing pirouettes if he fell; Silver was simply running down perfectly, without tripping any rock; Tails was trying to run without tripping with his tails; and Fred, well, he had already tripped when he had started running, and he was rolling downhill.

"Bleh..." Fred landed on his butt, with his head spinning and at the verge of fainting due to the dizziness he had.

"Make yourself up, man!" exclaimed Sonic helping Fred to get up.

"Look, there they are!" Tails ran to Janette, and got a direct hit of a stone on his face.

"Tails, Tails!" Silver took a handkerchief from nowhere to give air to Tails.

"There they are, look!" yelled Knuckles.

Just at the top of another hill, there was a pairing acting and generating as much trouble as possible. At the left stood Cassidy, following the purplish grey cat's orders, and sending power blasts to any unharmed inch of the village. The cat only watched and talked a little bit.

"We must get near them. Let's go!" said Tails once he was awake.

"The track is blocked, I don't think we will be able to pass." said Noah approaching them with Janette.

"Not if I can do something!" said Silver. He used his telekinetic powers to move the stuff and they suddenly floated in the air.

"Wha...?" the litter was thrown aside and the way was clear now.

"Ouais!" exclaimed Janette with french accent "Let's go!"

"Your skills are amazing, aren't they?" said Noah to Silver walking forward.

"Yeah, pretty much." they started passing through an unharmed track.

Wrong.

"So, should we-" Noah recieved a power blast from Cassidy. Noah hit the wall roughly and moaned in pain.

"NOAH!" screamed Fred and Janette. Fred held her tightly and shoke her. She was at the verge of fainting.

"Noah, answer me, Noah!" Fred started to panick and shoke her strongly.

"We can't stay here!" exclaimed Janette "We'll take her somewhere safe, you take care of those bastards!"

"Okay, let's go!" the Mobius gang started their fast way through the deserted streets.

"There they are!" exclaimed the purplish grey cat "Attack, c'mon!"

Cassidy started to throw power blasts that our favourite gang started avoiding with great ease "Cassidy, why aren't you hitting them?"

"It's not easy, you know!" yelled Cassidy "I am running out of stamina quickly!"

"Ugh. They're getting near us!" demanded the cat.

Cassidy's hands stopped creating blasts and she fell to the ground hardly, tired of the huge amount of energy she had spent.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic "And what are you doing with Dyster's daughter?"

"I am her uncle, Yerzak." said he.

"And you seem to be defenseless." said Tails teasingly.

"No, I'm not." said Yerzak smirking. With a crack of his fingers, 2 big monsters appeared just behind him. He held Cassidy and stood up with her in his arms "You won't find Dyster that easily, fools."

"Ha! We will!" said Sonic. The monsters growled.

"And you will regret Noah's hit!" Yerzak laughed evilly.

"I'm sorry for that girl. She was a good fighter." said he. A portal appeared behind him "You will have news from me again." he stepped backwards and dissapeared into the fog just before the monsters did.

"That guy seems familiar to me." said Knuckles.

"We should go to see Noah. She could be hurt or something!" said Silver worried.

"Yeah, let's go." said Tails "Do you know where they are?"

"Let's call them." Knuckles took Sonic's walkie-talkie. He turn it on "Fred? Are you there?"

_**"Yes, here I am."**_

"Where are you?" asked Sonic.

_**"Where at the Santa Bee sickbay. Come by, quickly!" **_said Fred quickly.

* * *

_**[**__**Author's note]:**_

Longer chapter! And POOR NOAH! T-T

I wanted to divide this into 2 parts, dividing it just before Sonic's explanation. But I wanted to satisfy you all.

And yeah, the downhill scene looked more like a scene from a bad comedy program, but anyway... *facepalm*

I think I will make this story longer and I will add things that I wasn't planning on. It will make this more interesting.

And I know that Sonic isn't having as protagonism as he should, but I wanted to have everybody as a protagonist, although Amy is not here. And believe me, she's the most important one!

EDIT: I know this isn't very well explained, but I am not used to this so yeah. Sorry for how rushed in this was. Review if you like! c:


	13. Chapter 12 Leaving for the Best

_**[Author's note]**_

Hey there guys! I am very sorry for not uploading any chapter since who knows how long. I have been through depression lately, and I didn't have gain of it - my most sincere apologies... Anyway, here it is :)

* * *

_S__end my Wishes to New Babylon._

_Chapter 12_

The group waited and waited patiently in the Santa Bee sickbay, not knowing Noah's state yet. Just as the time passed, Fred's fear was growing significantly, and Janette noticed this.

Fred the Hedgehog's hidden love for Noah was a known secret. Just by watching his actions slowly, it was obvious. When she was ill or something, he'd secretly rush to her side, although he would come up with an excuse when he found Janette, having arrived earlier than Fred. His very short quills always straighten when she screamed for help...

...and he hadn't been quick enough for her a few hours ago.

"What... will you do?" asked Janette to Tails, who was worried as well.

"I was hoping that after this encounter with... uhhh..."

"Yerzak." reminded Fred with a raspy and dry voice.

"Yes, Yerzak. I thought we could leave to look for Amy..." Tails looked at Sonic, who was also worried. But Sonic wasn't a little bit sad because of Noah's case.

He was again thinking about Amy. Amy Rose, his Ames. She was gone to God knows where, and she could be in danger. Sonic imagined that, for a second, Amy was Noah, and she was the one who was hurt. And he was suffering Fred's pain. He hadn't still asimilated the fact that Amy was the daughter of the guy who caused the most horrible war ever in the galaxy. And Amy could be in his hands, hidden somehere.

And what about that Yerzak guy? He said that Dyster was hidding, but why? He was very powerful, as he showed so many years before. This was confusing.

"Sonic, what should we do?" Sonic looked at Knuckles "Should we leave?"

"I think so, but I'll feel bad leaving Noah here." said Sonic.

"We'll tell her about this, don't worry!" said Fred.

"Oh, no! I want to see her." said Sonic.

"Sonic, shall we talk outside?" asked Fred dragging Sonic outside.

"Hey, take it easy!" exclaimed Silver. He chuckled and looked at the others "Hey, let's check if Noah is already awake."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Sonic.

"I know what are you going through." said Fred. He smiled at the speedster "You are really worried about Amy, right?"

"She's my friend... One of the best ones." he sighed "I can't assimilate that she's the daughter of one of the worst men out there, it drives me insane, she might be hurt!"

"You care about her. That's the first step." said Fred chuckling.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"You love her, Sonic." afirmed Fred.

"I don't have any argument to tell you I don't, but I don't know yet..." the blue hedgehog sighed again "It's not easy. She's been chasing me for a long time. I consider her a brave friend, never anything else! I never considered her as nothing else."

"Maybe, if she chased you, it's because she was afraid..." muttered Fred.

"What do you mean?" said Sonic.

"Just forget it." said Fred "Think about it."

"I may like her, but love...?" said Sonic.

"Don't think about it as a big deal, okay?" said Fred laughing at his friend's doubts.

"Okay." the pair entered the hall to see their friends like this: Silver was demanding answers punching the table and practically yelling at the nurse; Janette was trying to calm Silver down by holding him before he hurt the nurse; Knuckles was drinking water and Taild was doing the same.

"What's going on?" asked Fred somehow scared.

"Silver wanted to know about Noah's health state, but the nurse was talking to someone by the telephone. He lost his nerves, and he had to do that. He's Silver, you know?" explained Knuckles.

"I have checked the client list by myself, and Noah isn't ready for visits." said Janette. Fred lowered his eyes "Hey, it's okay! She'll survive, like the fighter she is!"

"Thanks, Jan." said Fred. He looked at the others "When will you leave?"

"We should leave now... but will you all handle this well?" asked Tails.

"Yerzak isn't a big problem, and as we heard, he could be going after Amy with Cassidy. You can get help from the Babylonian fighters and the archers, the guardian from the village as well." said Fred "And as the Sensei said, he must know about the Diamond Emerald. And there is the Mystic Library. The Princess could help you too."

"She's very nice, and I told her I would visit them soon. I should keep my promise." said Silver smiling and calmer now.

"Hey, you never told me about that story about Amy and that Cassidy. And why should the guardian be a boy instead of a girl?" asked Janette quite angry.

"She might be a girl, I'm not denying it." said Fred.

"I think it will be a good time to leave..." muttered Knuckles.

"Yes. Guys, we are leaving!" said Sonic. They rushed out from the sickbay and went to the meadows, to check if the Tornado was still there.

"Hey,there it is!" asked Knuckles, who had arrived the last. He pointed to a shadow behind the ship "What's there?"

"Hey, who are-?" Tails gasped when he saw who it was "It's you!"

"Cassidy, what are you doing here?" demanded Silver.

The black female had stopped her work to look at them. She was wearing a knee-length grey dress, without sleeves, she had a pair of grey boots on, and she was wearing white and red gloves. Her big and green eyes shone to the sunshine's glory.

"That's you, that annoying pests!" exclaimed the girl. It sounded weird comming from her somehow.

"I can't believe that you are Amy's sister! You look much different than her." said Sonic "Why are you doing this? Don't you think it's been enough?"

"My father wants me to do this! And my uncle, he does too. I want to save my life, you know!" Cassidy put her hand on her clevage "I don't care about my sister! She has done much worse than me. She's worthless."

"She might not be that worthless when she ran away from the war and survived by herself." said Sonic.

The others decided to let Sonic speak: he was the one who knew the most.

"You care about her as much as I do!" demanded Sonic.

"Oh, are you her boyfriend?" asked she.

"No, but I am her friend." said he smiling "You are her sister! We know you don't want to hurt her, because you could have gone to New Babylon and destroy her."

Cassidy stood silent. They were dead right "So Sonic is right!" demanded Tails.

"I am doing this to save not only my life, but also hers. I don't want you to get to her, since my dad is after you. He has no idea of where Amy is, but if you get to her, he'll find her." explained Cassidy.

That made sense.

"Stop that façade of yours. Come with us!" said Knuckles kindly.

"I won't! You are a traitor's friends. My sister's, but a traitor's too!" said Cassidy.

"A traitor is a person who fights against the devil?" asked Silver.

"My father is not the devil. He is taking his revenge." Cassidy created a portal with a blast of power "Don't get into our plans, got it? I'll let you go this time, but the next time..."

"Think about it, Cassidy. Amy is your sister..." those were the last words that Cassidy heard from Sonic before the portal closed.

She felt partly good, because she had scared the living lights out of them. But she felt regretful too.

Because she could have gone with them.

"What has she done, Tails?" aaked Sonic approaching the motor.

"What the hell?" screamed Tails "These parts weren't here before!"

"Do you think that Cassidy wanted to help us?'

"I don't know, Silver. But think about it!" said the yellow fox "It looks like she wants to help us. But she also wants us gone somehow."

"Maybe, she wants us to leave, but she also wants us to help Amy if she needs it." said Sonic thinking.

"Let's get going, guys. I have a good feeling." said Knuckles.

_**New Babylon, Windom Forest.**_

"I swore it was here..." Heyden walked through the forest and peeked from a tree.

"Oh, there you are?" she stood in a clear spot, and smiled "I helped you before...

...and I thought you could do me a favor as a reward. I need your help."

_**[Author's note.]**_

Dun Dun Dunnn. Cassidy is evil, guys! She's a badass with powers and she'll kill you while you're sleepin'~

Just kidding, review if you liked! :)


End file.
